1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. The resistive touch panel detects the position of a touch by detecting resistance variance occurring according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied by the input device. The capacitive touch panel detects the position of the touch by detecting capacitance variation between the electrodes when the finger is touched on the touch panel. Recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a small-model device by taking into consideration the convenience in the manufacturing scheme and a sensing power.
Meanwhile, an electrode part of the touch panel is electrically connected with a wire, and the wire is connected with an external circuit, so that the touch panel can be driven. In this case, the electrode part and the wire may be disconnected from each other due to the variation in a design or the density. In addition, the wire may not be smoothly electrically connected with the wire, so that the characteristic of the touch panel may be degraded.